


I go Ahwoooo

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst a bit, Boyf, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, first transformation for michael, jeremy is freaking out, like a little pain but not bad, michael is like a huge puppy, monster au, not a lot, really energetic michael, riends, vampire!Jeremy, werewolf!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Michael's first werewolf transformation????????And cuddles???????????????





	I go Ahwoooo

Michael had been feeling sick all month, after the play indecent, things had changed. Everyone had changed significantly.

 

The nymphs, Chloe and brooke, being seperated far away from each other. Staying near their selective areas at home or at school.

 

Both of those two couldn’t even stare at each other, everytime one of them even glanced at another...They would have a wave of fear hit them.

 

One time Chloe ran out of the school when she bumped into brooke, making Brooke whimper.

 

The talkative Sphynx Named Jenna turned quiet and unfocused. She wouldn’t make eye contact with any one at the school. She kept her head down and waited for someone to just take her away. 

 

Rich and Jake couldn’t even stay at the same place. Jake was always looking for rich, but rich had stayed home. Rich not telling Jake were his house is, (because of his father) Jake never knew were rich is. And jake could get so far being a healing avian with broken wings and legs. 

 

Rich didn’t want to be found. He was a fire mage, hair on fire constantly, it was gone thanks to the squip, but now he can’t control his flames. Mayne that’s why he’s so scared.

 

Christine was changed to say the least. She didn’t go to play rehearsal, do to the torment she was put through. She was screaming to be free during the play, no one listened. Jeremy was persistent. Everyone kept insisted she dated Jeremy.

  
She felt pressure on her. She couldn’t do it anymore. She moved schools, still keeping touch with the one person she understood and could read. Michael Mell.

 

Jeremy was changed, so much. Michael couldn't even recognize him anymore. His stance was perfect. Speech? Unflawed. Clothing? Amazing. Body? Well sculpted-anyhow...Michael couldn’t even see his old friend in that body. It wasn’t jeremy. Just someone who looked  like Jeremy.

 

Jeremy though michael knew, was struggling. Michael couldn’t hold a grudge, Jeremy had a computer in his brain literally telling him to kill himself. Michael should have never let him take it. Jeremy can’t do anything he wants, he’s always asking for guidance, he’s always following orders. Michael wants jeremy to just, be...jeremy. He can’t ask that of his vampire friend. It’s too much.

 

Anyhow, Michael had been feeling awful this month. Maybe it was the change of season, or this had to be the month of his birthday or this had to be the night he got to hang out with jeremy. Anything could have caused him to feel like this.

 

He texted Jeremy not to come over about an hour ago, and Jeremy had not responded at all. 

 

Michael assumed he listened, so he just slid under the covers completely, letting the warm touch, touch him.

 

Though he was cold, sweat dripped down his forehead. He sat curled up in a ball whimpering some songs to keep him calm.   
  
He felt unrestless. He wanted to run a mile! But he wanted to go to bed as well. 

 

He heard slight yellowing of his name from up his basement, then it became desperately louder. It sounded familiar, what time was it? Who’s here? A pain in his head turned into banging when the voice reached the basement door.

 

“Michael?! I’m coming in!” Jeremy opened the door lightly and walked down the steps.

  
Everytime those steps creaked Michael flinched, why was everything so loud? Why did it sound similar to screams?

 

He felt the covers being yanked off of him and whimper slipped out of michaels throat.

 

Jeremy gasped at the sight of michael covering him back upto his shoulder.

  
“Michael are you okay?” Jeremy whispered putting the back of his hand to Michaels forehead. 

  
Jeremy released his hand with a visible amount of concern ridden on his face.

 

“Michael! Your burning up! Let me get you some water!” Jeremy shkried running up the stairs in one instant.

 

Michael felt worse all at once. He should be protecting Jeremy. He should be protecting  _ his  _ Jeremy. 

 

Michael bolted up with all these thoughts running circles in his head. 

 

Michael needed to find jeremy. He needed jeremy.

 

Michael started to get up feeling queasy, he made his way halfway up the stairs before he saw Jeremy scared.

 

“Michael what are you doing out of bed!? Your going to get worse…” Jeremy ran down, without spilling the water, and made it to michaels side.

 

Michael being taller, jeremy could not support his weight easily. So it was difficult getting down those stairs.

  
Jeremy slid michael skewed glasses off, then sat him down.

  
“Michael I gotta call your parents, even if they don’t answer, its best to let them have a voicemail..” Jeremy left the room again leaving michael squirming in the bed.

 

It was 8:00 and the moon was too high in the sky for michael.

  
Michael felt a stinging in his chest. It turned into a burning. He bolted up and ran to the bathroom, tripping on the rug. He fell knees close to his chest as he felt the pain go through his whole body. 

 

His body moved on his own, he heard every crack, he felt ever muscle tearing and connecting. His hair stood on its ends. It was painful everything was hurting. But then numbing. It turned numb. 

 

It felt like clay. Just movements, that softly turned. Once he felt the moment seize, he stood.

 

He felt something new. He couldn’t explain it. He tried looking for his red hoodie, but all he could see was a light gray one on his bed. 

 

He shrugged and felt a new thought hit him.

  
“Jeremy.”

 

He needed his Jeremy. He had to protect his jeremy.

 

He trotted up the stairs quickly, to find jeremy on the phone outside. 

 

Looking to Jeremy he ran out the open door and pounced on jeremy. 

 

Jeremy screamed so loud it was heard throughout the neighborhood.

  
Quickly pulling the giant wolf off of him Jeremy ran as fast as he could with his little vampire legs.

 

Michael stunned took a second to process, before chasing after his friend, barking as loud as he could.

 

“Jeremy!” Michael tried to say, but all of his words came out fuzzy.

 

Jeremy must of heard something, because he went into a full complete stop.

 

He turned slowly and Michael marched towards him slowly. He rubbed his head against jeremy’s shaking ankle. Jeremy shuttered and looked down.

 

Going down on one knee, Jeremy looked into the eyes of the wolf.

  
“Michael?” 

 

Michaels tail starts wagging, that was his sign of yes.

 

“Michael what the fuck happened?!” Jeremy put his hands on michael squishy dog-like wolf face.

 

Michael wanted to say “I dunno.” But all the came out was a purr when jeremy started lightly scratching underneath his chin.

 

“You like that?” Jeremy teased starting to pet Michaels head.

 

Michael nodded, as jeremy kept scratching under his chin, michael instictly rolled over, wanting jeremy to scratch his itchy tummy, but jeremy had a faint line of blush creeping in and a disgusted look.

 

“Michael I know you got like dog senses, but I am not scratching your stomach. Especially outside in public.”

 

Michael let out a soft cry that made Jeremy frown.   
  
“If we go inside, I’ll…” He spoke quietly “Scratch your belly.”

 

Michael hopped up joyfully, trotting to the house quickly.

 

Jeremy followed closely, closing the door behind them.

 

Jeremy locked it sighing, michael went down to the basement, on instinct and laid on his bed.

  
Jeremy saw Michael layed out upside down on the bed and jeremy rolled his eyes. He got close to the wolf michael and started to scratch his stomach.

 

Michael was sighed in relief.

 

He was over the top. He had all attention. No one else had his jerry but him. And jeremy can’t say no to him.

 

When jeremy pulled away, michael softly bit at Jeremy’s sleeve, beckoning to the bed.

  
“Want me to stay?” Jeremy asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Michael nodded the best he could and saw jeremy sigh.

  
Jeremy layed close to michael engulfing him in a hug.

 

-

-

-

 

Jeremy stayed by michaels side all night long. Making sure nothing happened to his best friend.

 

Jeremy woke up snuggling something very warm and soft. It was comforting. He squeezed it dearly before he opened his eyes and looked to find a

 

NAKED MICHAEL

 

Jeremy bolted away from michael, waking michael up.

 

“What what year is it?” Michael groaned rubbing his eyes intensely. 

 

“Same year, but dude YOUR NAKED!” Jeremy s

Cried out covering his face with his hands.

 

“Huh. Oh OH!” Michael quickly covered himself up with blankets as he felt a blush creep down on his neck.

 

“God-I’ll make breakfast we will talk about this later. Geez, Get dressed.” Jeremy got up leaving the room in a sprint, not wanting to see his naked friend. (he would probably pop a boner and that's no good for no one.)

 

Michael ran up fully clothed in sweat pants and a t-shirt, to hug jeremy. He hugged jeremy from behind smothering himself in Jeremy's shoulder.

 

“Whoa why so affectionate?” Jeremy laughed with noticeable uncomfortableness in his voice.

 

“I dunno.” Michael said squeezing Jeremy.

 

Michael released jeremy slowly and hopped on the counter.

 

“What do you want for breakfast michael?”

“Can we have some meat?” Michael asked with stars in his eyes. He looked to be bouncing with energy as the thought of meat came on his mind.

 

“Oh of course, bacon and sausage?” Jeremy questioned holding it out of the fridge.

 

“Yes! Your the best Jer bear!” Michael exclaimed hugging him once more, trying to take the raw meats.

 

“Don’t eat it now! Your gonna get sick.”

 

Michel pouted scooting away from jeremy/

 

Jeremy was all to flustered with Michael, michael was way to hyper.

 

Michael made sure to get to ‘his’ chair, before jeremy could, even though he was making breakfast. 

 

Jeremy got the bacon on a pan with grease and he swore he saw Michael drooling.

 

The smell was intoxicating to michael. 

 

He added the sausage waiting for it to cook completely.

 

He put all of the food on a plate and handed it to michael.

 

“Let me get you a for-“

 

Michael gobbled it down within a matter of a minute, he seemed relaxed with the food in his stomach.

 

He managed to get grease all over his face and neck, a little bit of drool still dripping down from his cheek.

 

Jeremy grabbed a paper towel and wiped Michael’s face.

 

“Hehe. Your the best Jeremy. I love you.” Michael nuzzled into Jeremy’s shoulders after Jeremy cleaned him up.

 

Jeremy was internally screaming at this point.

 

“Let’s sit you on the bed, you need to rest..” Jeremy stated.

 

Michael complied sitting on the bed, as jeremy tucked him in. 

 

Jeremy was about to clean the mess up stairs before, Michael whimpered

 

“Want me to stay?” Jeremy asked with a warm smile.

 

Michael nodded letting his head take action.

 

“Okay. I’ll stay.” Jeremy sighed and sat down with Michael.

 

“Hey jer could you rub my tummy?” Michael asked squirming in the bed uncomfortable.

 

“Uh er s-sure.” Jeremy stafed.

 

He pulled Michael’s shirt up and started to pet his stomach in a clockwork direction.

 

Michael purred and shifted.

 

He felt relaxed.

 

“Mmm.” Michael felt like he was in heaven. Pet heaven. “Your the best Jer.”

 

Jeremy chuckled making motions into michael's stomach. Michaels breath became slow and he let himself drift into sleep.

 

Jeremy stopped and went up stairs to clean the mess up. 

 

It was about a 20 minute clean up, than a 5 minute put away. 

 

But as he was getting ready to go back down stairs and drinking his vial of blood he brought, he heard hard footsteps from the basement.

 

Running on all fours, michael was getting ready to pounce on jeremy.

 

He ran fast tackling jeremy in a tight hug, slamming both of their bodies into the floor.

 

Michael held his legs and arms around jeremy.

 

“Where did you go jerm jerm?!” Michael screech nuzzling into jeremy neck.

 

Huffing and puffing from the surprise attack Jeremy shreked out a response 10 seconds later 

 

“Michael why the fuck would you do that?!?!” 

 

Jeremy pushed michael off of him, then deeply regretted it looking in Michael’s eyes.

 

His eyes were filled to the brim with tears, more liquid fell down his cheeks as he scrambled to get away from jeremy. 

 

He let out a whimper as he scurried away from jeremy.

 

“Oh shit.” Jeremy mumbled before chasing Michael around.

 

“Michael stop running! YOU KNOW I’M WEAK!” Jeremy shrieked while almost tripping several times.

 

Michael managed to slip on a blanket, landing face first on the carpet floor.

 

He let out a cry and looked face to face with jeremy. His nose bleeding and his heart felt an unimaginable pain. It was paint full to day the least.

 

Jeremy got down to his level and cupped his face. 

 

“I’m sorry jeremy I’m a bad boy. Very bad boy-”   
  
“No!” jeremy cleared his throat. “Your not a bad boy. Your a g-good boy. The best boy.” jeremy though deeply regretted yelling at him, was trying not to giggle from this conversation.   
  
Michael seemed to be joyful about that, because he started to have a big curve around his lips. 

 

Michael embraced Jeremy in a hug one more time chanting “I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you.”

 

Jeremy literally paused, he swore his unbeating heart stopped a beat.

 

“I love you too michael.”

 

Michael snuggled further into Jeremy chest giggling.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I love more.”

 

“Wha-nuh uh!” 

 

“Ya-huh!” 

 

“Stop, I love you more. Like I actually love you, jerk.” Jeremy crossed his arms feeling confident, but then deeply regretted after it came out of his mouth.

 

He could feel every inch of his soul just cracking when the words escaped his lips. What if michael didn’t actually love him? Oh god what if he thinks he’s weird??? He kn-

 

“But I loved you longer obviously” Michael pouted crossing his arms mimicking jeremy.

 

“You don’t mean it.” jeremy quickly replied shighing into the air.

 

“Jeremiah heere.” Michael got closer to his face “I love you more than life itself.”

 

Then michael licked jeremy’s nose, causing jeremy to giggle.

 

“Well if you love me you will go to bed and we can snuggle, to talk about this when your not too wolf-like.”

 

Jeremy was actually freaking out due to all of this. He was over the top and scared if michael didn’t mean any of this.

 

Due to Michael’s super senses, he could tell how fast Jermey heart was pumping.

 

So he did the next best things he could do. Do what Jeremy wanted him to.

 

So he smooched Jeremy’s cheek, then rushing to the bedroom.

 

He layed firmly in the bed, moving every so often to get in the right position.

 

Jeremy arrived in in aw as he watched his friend? Friend grin at him. 

 

He could only give a slight wave before attempting with his other hand to hide himself in his cardigan. 

 

The air seemed thicker between the two pinning boys.

 

Jeremy wanted to say something but choked up on his words.

 

He sighed and marched towards Michael, then laying down next to him.

 

“Let’s go to bed dude. I’m exhausted.”

 

“But-“

 

“No but’s. Bed. Now.”

 

Michale let out a whimper, but complying.

 

They both shut their tired eyes and waited for the next hour to come.

 

But before Jeremy could fully fall asleep, he felt a light pair of arms wrap around him.

 

-

-

-

 

When the hour came up Michael was the first to awake.

 

He groaned having a splitting headache.

 

He looked down to the boy wrapped around him.

 

All the memories came flooding in.

 

He let out a tiny gasp, before he sighed in relief.

 

He felt himself going leaning now more to Jeremy. Wrapping every part of his body around Jeremy.

 

Wanting Jermey to be his one and only.

 

“Michael you're crushing me.” That Broke Michael out of his trance.

 

“Shit dude let me-ah.” He for off and smiled. “Wanna have cereal?”

 

“Hey! Your back! Welcome back mr.chill,but not chill mell!” Jeremy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

 

Michael chuckled, but then looked into Jeremy’s hazel eyes.

 

“Jer, we gotta talk about what happened.”

 

“Oh shit Michael.” Jeremy’s face fell down, he looked distraught. “God dammit I shouldn’t have said anything, I knew you didn’t like me, but I took advantage of you. God-I-get it if you don’t want to be my friends-I just-I-didn't-“

 

Jeremy stopped as a warm pair of lips were brought into his.

 

He felt himself have something in him. It didn’t hurt it wasn’t bad. It was intoxicating. Better than blood.

 

A spark.

 

Something inside him was growing once more.

 

They say this happens to vampires.

 

When they fall in love, their heart begins to beat.

 

But when the partner of the relationships loves them equally, their hearts beat as one.

 

Jeremy didn’t want to stop kissing this boy.

 

But they did have to pull back.

 

“Whoa.” Michael breathed out.

 

“Whoa.” Jeremy copied also out of breath.

 

Michael started to laugh.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

Michael had tears running down his cheeks.

 

“Why are you crying!?”

 

Michael launched himself onto Jeremy embracing him in a tight hug.

 

“I love you so much Jeremy.” Michael repeated rubbing snot into Jeremy’s shirt.

 

“I love you to Michael.” Jermey said constantly while Michael continued to cry.

 

“Michael?”

 

“Mhm?” He sniffed looking into jeremys eyes.

 

Jeremy put his lips on Michael’s.

 

“No matter what happens.”

 

Kiss on the cheek.

 

“I will.”

 

Kiss on forehead.

 

“Always love you.”

 

Squishing Michael’s face.

 

“Even if I am a furry, not as much as you?”

 

“Even not as much as me-wait no!”

 

The tan male snorted, then wheezed out another question.

 

“Are we dating?”

 

“Of course puppy-dog~.” Jeremy cooed putting his hands to his chin, mocking a small dog.

 

“Fuck.”

  
  



End file.
